Flicker
by Snowy Virtuoso
Summary: Taking place during "The Storm of Lightning", Hatch figured out how to create more Electric Children. He has kept this operation secret from the rest of his organization and his original Electrics, but to his dismay one of them escaped "Andrew", he returned to Hatches prison facility to rescue his friends who aided in his escape.


**Michael Vey Fan-Companion "Storm Of Lightning"**

**Chapter One**

Andrew screamed as the RESAT piercing his leg reaches to 20. Almost enough to make him faint.

"Now tell me where Michael Vey is!"

"No!" Andrew barely gasped. "Never, I didn't even see him!"

"Defiant aren't you. Just like that worshipped Vey. And I highly doubt you didn't see him."

Andrew saw Hatch turning a knob as the pain increased by a tenfold. Andrew screamed again.

"That's for lying. I hate liars!"

Andrew laughed weakly.

"Really Hatch? You've been the liar since day one"

"I gave you the world, power, everything you could have ever wanted. You're almost as ungrateful as Vey. Is that a lie?! Arrogant enough to spit in the face of a god"

"You a god?! You must be crazy." Andrew sputtered.

"Oh am I? Well at least I'm not the one on the floor begging for mercy."

"I'm" He gasps "not."

"Maybe not now, but soon. You and then Vey."

Hatch left the room and slammed the cell door shuddering the frame.

"_Ugh, Yes!_" Andrew thought. _"I thought he'd never leave."_ he bent down and remove the RESAT just like voice told him. Andrew breathed deeply and lean against the wall. When he regained full consciousness within 10 or so minutes, he stared at the video camera disabling it redirecting the electric flow. Then He walked over to the cell door.

"I don't have too much time before he and the Elgen notice the security camera has gone off" He thought out loud quietly.

He looked out the small dirty window and focused on the electronic lock on the outside of his cell and open it just like he disabled the camera.

Andrew pushed the door open and checking if the cost is clear and ran towards the exit door. When a bolt of red lightning flashed past the door barely missing him. He spun around looking in the direction it had come.

It was Amber.

"You!" Andrew said in disgust.

"Me" Amber said smugly as red electricity sparked around her hand.

Ambers powers are a variation of Zeus's except she _can_ touch water and her lightning is a little bigger. Andrew had never actually been with the electroclan or the resistance, but Hatch made it clear that his 7 new electric children knew the original 17 powers. Andrew was only the 3rd to rebel against hatch and get in contact with the voice, the resistance leader.

The first was Tony; he has the power to become electric energy so he can go through metal walls, computer systems, TV's, etc. The second was Skyla; she has the power to control atmospheric electricity allowing her to create any type of weather activity. Andrews's power is to rebound other powers and copy them. Hatch made it so no one knew about the new seven, except the voice who Andrew now told. The other four are Amber (power; Solar lightning), Joy (Power; opposite of McKenna, she can create cold temperatures down to -50 degrees Fahrenheit), Alex (Power; she can allow minds to share a dream or make someone go into another's mind.), and Dustin (Power; to create electric shapes like Michaels lightning balls except he can shape them into any shape imaginable). Now back to the story.

Amber spread her fingers toward Andrew. He prepared to turn whatever she threw at him back. Then she did the strangest thing "Duck! "She yelled. He looked around quickly and ducked to the floor. Just as he did so, bright red and orange light and lightning filled the hallway.

Andrew looked around and saw cameras lying on the ground melting and so were the walls. He looked at where Amber was and she was kneeling trying to breathe by the looks of it. He walked to her and asked "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That"

"Oh, you know. Hatch, is wrong you guys were right"

"Really? You changed just like that?"

"Same as how you did"

"Wait, you talked to the voice?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind"

Andrew looked around at the fried things around and saw the walls were now melted to the inside showing the electric wires, and now the melted metal hardened. Then Andrew said,

"So I'm guessing there is going to be guards coming"

"Yep" Amber exhaled annoyed.

"May I?"

"May you what?"

"You know"

"No I really don't know"

He sighed "This" he said touching her on the shoulder and felt a bit of her power replicate into him. Amber apparently felt it too cause she flinched.

"What are you doing?" she said curiously.

"Copying your power, so we can get past those guards"

"You can do that?"

"Yep. You know how I redirect powers?"

"Yeah"

"Well I've figured out how to do the opposite. Redirect it into me, only for as long as I'm near the original source of that power, I think its still a work in progress when I was with the Voice"

"That's actually pretty cool, now you….you know?"

"Yep-Ah!" Andrew said accidently letting loose a little bolt hitting the wall melting the spot it hit. Amber laughed "You'll get used to that!"

Andrew sheepishly grinned.

"So how long does it take to control this?" he said looking at his hands.

"A little while" she said grinning as a tiny bolt shoots again.

That's when the guards came. Amber immediately jolted as many as she could, frying everyone she saw. Andrew tried helping but missed a few guards.

"This feels weird! It's like being Spiderman except its lightning"

"Yeah, Wait I haven't ever thought of it that way, this makes it all the more fun!"

He and Amber ran through the remaining guards and blasted them.

"So why are you down here?" Andrew asked attacking more guards before they could shoot at them.

"To free you then go get Tony and Skyla. Hatch and his stupid lies, he imprisoned Skyla" Amber said angrily.

"So _that's_ why you're rebelling" Andrew realized.  
"And because he's stupid"  
"Huh okay, fair point I guess, but why were you down here besides that?"  
"To torture you"  
"Oh"

On that note, they ran down the corridor to where Tony and Skyla were being held in special cells especially for them. Amber swiftly went up to Skyla's cell and prepared to fry the door, but Andrew stopped her.

"What are you doing?!" She said irritated.  
"Just wait"  
Then the doors lock turned green.

"Why couldn't you let me just melt it?"  
"We don't need to, it's better for you to conserve you power to escape this place"  
"Good point"

Entering the cell, they found Skyla on her back breathing hard and crying in her sleep with the RESAT on 18 and rising to 19.

"Skyla!" Amber exclaimed in worry, rushing to her side melting the RESAT off her. Then scooping her limp body onto her shoulder she rushed out of the Cell.  
"Come on Andrew!"  
"Okay! Okay!

Andrew rushed to Tony's cell and opened it the same way as Skyla's.

Inside he found him curled up smoking as his RESAT sucked his power while he tried continuously to phase out of the torture device.

"Oh my god Tony!" Andrew heavily forced his power on the RESAT and it popped off Tony like a small toy rocket.

"You were using your power for all this time?"  
Tony tiredly nodded then fell limp.

Now Tony was a heavy lifting dude and Andrew didn't know how to carry him out of the facility.  
"Uhh….okay this is a little difficult"  
"Andrew! What's the hold up?!" Amber yelled from outside the Cell.

"Uh, well I don't know if I am capable of carrying him…"

"Ohhhhh, yeah. I forgot he's what 260 pounds of muscle?"

"About"

"Huh, can you absorb his power and get all of us out of here?"

"I dunno if I am prepared for using my powers this much today..."

"Well it's the best we have at the moment!"

"Good point"

Andrew grabbed Tony's large shoulders and re-circuited his powers into himself.

Without warning Andrew began to turn into electricity in patches all over his body.  
Unfinished


End file.
